


run with greed

by summerdayghost



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drabble, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Canon, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: Syd’s funeral was closed coffin.
Relationships: Dina/Sydney "Syd" (I Am Not Okay With This)
Kudos: 24





	run with greed

Syd’s funeral was closed coffin. Of fucking course it was. From what Dina understood she didn’t even have a head anymore when they found her. Nothing but splatter that soaked through all the way through a notebook making it illegible and covering her father’s dog tags. Dina did not personally see any of this, but it kept appearing in her dreams.

In her more selfish moments Dina wondered if that’s what Syd wanted. She always wanted her attention. Her love. Greedy kid. Maybe if she had stuck around she could have gotten it. Maybe.

Dina didn’t stay for the burial.


End file.
